The Fault in Our Scars, an Arrogantshipping Fanfic
by Animecomicgeek94
Summary: Pegasus, sealed in Bandit Keith's body, challenges Kaiba and Mai to a duel.
1. The Message

It was a normal day in San Francisco, California, when Pegasus (now sealed in Bandit Keith's body) had Mokuba hostage in Industrial Illusions to get the attention of Kaiba, as a threat to buy out Kaiba Corp and to take over the world with his army.

"Yes, my plans are almost complete" he said. "I will use this to get the attention of Kaiba".

Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was at Kaiba Corp, working on a new advanced Duel Disk, but Mai, his coworker, said;

"Kaiba, you might want to check an incoming message on the screen…"

"What do you mean?" Kaiba said.

"I read in the news that a man named Maximillion Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba" she replied.

"Maximillion Pegasus?" Kaiba questioned. "I thought the man was dead!"

"Think again, hun!" Mai responded.

A man in a US flag bandanna appeared on the screen with Mokuba taken hostage.

"Well well, Kaiba-boy!" the man said. "I see you have a girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFREIND!" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy, don't be so hard on yourself" Pegasus responded. "If you ever want to see your precious Mokuba again, you will do as I say; Meet me at Industrial Illusions, San Francisco California." Pegasus announced.

"Roland! Get me the Blue Eyes White Jet!" Kaiba ordered.

"Yes, master." Roland responded.

Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine, who were not married and still dating, got in the plane and flew across the sky, but saw some incoming Industrial Illusions fighter jets…

"Quick Mai, fire the missles!" Kaiba barked.

"I'm on it!" Mai responded.

The missles destroyed two of the jets as an incoming laser from an Industrial Illusions satellite fired and destroyed the engine of the Blue Eyes White Jet. The plane crash landed on the Industrial Illusions helipad as the busty blonde and the CEO escaped from the plane, to find that there were Industrial Illusions soldiers surrounding them, and the captain said;

"Freeze!" he said. "The both of you are under arrest for invading Pegasus's property!"

"I don't buy it." Kaiba responded"

They then shot at Kaiba and Mai with guns and Mai jumped really high and kicked the captain with her purple high-heeled boots, and pulled out her trusty whip and took out five of them, while Kaiba pulled out a gun and fired at them while the two heroes ran across the halls, and suddenly they ran into an empty room, where what appeared to be Bandit Keith showed up.

"Why hello Kaiba boy and Mai-girl" Pegasus said with enthusiasm.

Pegasus was sealed in the body of Bandit Keith, and his appearance triggered old wounds of Kaiba losing his soul and Mai losing her star chips.

"WHY YOU RAT BASTARD!" Kaiba roared. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MOKUBA?"

"Myuhahahahahaha" Pegasus laughed. "I have him somewhere very safe, if you duel me, I will let you have him, and I will give Mai a special something too!"

"Okay then, Duel accepted!" Kaiba said.

Kaiba: 4000

Mai: 4000

Pegasus/Keith: 8000

"LET'S DUEL!" The three of them exclaimed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Old wounds and new freindships

Mai drew a card from her hand and said;

"I summon Harpie Lady 1 in attack mode and I lay two cards facedown!"

It was Kaiba's turn.

Kaiba announced;

"I summon Blue Eyes White Chick in defense mode and set two cards face down."

Kaiba ended his turn.

Then it was Pegasus's turn.

"I draw and play the Field card Toon Universe!" he announced.

"Toon Universe, is that like Toon World?" Kaiba said.

"Yes, it is but it's better. It cannot be destroyed by spell and trap cards and all toons gain 500 attack points!" Pegasus replied.

"Then, I summon the Toon Gemini Elf, and lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

It was Mai's turn.

"I sacrifice my Harpie lady to summon Harpie Lady Knight!" she said.

 _Harpie Lady Knight_

 _Lv. 6_

 _Attribute: Wind_

 _Type: Winged Beast_

 _Attack: 2300_

 _Def: 1300_

 _Effect: This card can only be special summoned by offering one "Harpie Lady" as a tribute. Banish one WIND monster from your graveyard to increase the Attack of this monster by 200 points._

"I activate my knight's special ability!" she said. "I will remove my Harpie from the game to increase the attack of my knight up to 2500. So Harpie Lady Knight, attack his Toon Gemini Elf!"

"Not so fast!" Pegasus exclaimed. "With Toon Universe, my elf can go back into the Toon Universe and the attack becomes a direct attack to my life points!

 _Pegasus: 5500_

 _Mai: 4000_

 _Kaiba: 4000_

It was Kaiba's turn.

"I sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Chick for Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He announced.

"Then I will attack your life points directly!" he said.

"Hold up!" said Pegasus. "I activate Dragon Capture Cauldron!" "It captured and destroys your dragon, gaining me half its attack points as life points!

 _Pegasus: 7000_

"I draw and sacrifice my Toon Gemini Elf for Toon Dark Magician!" Pegasus said.

 _Toon Dark Magician_

 _Atk: 2500-3000_

 _Def: 2100-2600_

"Then I activate its special ability!" For every Spell Card on the field this card gains 300 attack points.

Atk: 3000-3900

"Destroy his Blue Eyes White Dragon!" said Pegasus.

"Not so fast" Mai announced. I activate Mirror Wall!

 _Toon Dark Magician_

 _Atk: 1750_

"Thanks, Mai; I could use that." Kaiba said to the busty blonde.

"Any time, hun" Mai replied.

It was Mai's turn.

"I draw and activate Card Destruction!" she said. "Then I will use Hysteric party to bring back 4 Harpie Ladies." Then I sacrifice two harpies to summon Harpies Pet Pheonix!

 _Harpies Pet Pheonix_

 _Level 8_

 _Attribute: WIND_

 _Type: Winged Beast_

 _Attack: 2400_

 _Defense: 2000_

"This Pheonix gains 300 attack and defense for every Harpie in the Graveyard, and I can banish one harpie from the graveyard to destroy 1 spell card on the field, and the card I choose, is your Toon Universe!" announced the busty blonde.

Harpie's pet Pheonix

Attack: 2400-3000

"No, not my Toon Univierse!" cried Pegasus.

Toon Universe was destroyed, along with the rest of Pegasus's Toon Monsters.

It was Kaiba's turn.

"I use my Shrink card on one of Mai's harpies!" said Kaiba.

"Are you crazy?" Mai asked.

"Silence; I know what I'm doing." Kaiba said.

"Now I activate Crush card, this allows a virus to spread through Pegasus's deck so he cannot summon any monsters with 1500 or more attack!"

"Well, kiddo; your smarter than I expected!" Mai said as she blushed.

"Thanks, Mai" Kaiba replied.

It was Pegasus's turn.

"I use my Black Illusion ritual to summon Relinquished, and he sucks in your Harpie's pet Pheonix! " Pegasus said with a grin on his face.

"There is no hope for you anymore. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Girl Who Beat Pegasus

"Now that I control Relinquished, I will use Polymerization to fuse him with Thousand Eyes-Idol to summon Thousand Eyes Restrict!" Pegasus announced.

"Oh no!" Mai said, frightened. Now our monsters are stuck in Attack mode!"

"But I will figure something out, when I use Elegant Egotist to multiply one of my Harpie Ladies into 3." "Then I will activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

"This will destroy your Thousand Eyes Restrict and deal 2400 points of damage to your life points!

 _Pegasus: 4600_

"Kaiba, your turn!" Mai told her tag team partner.

"I will draw, and summon the Lord of Dragons, then play the Flute of Summoning Dragon!" Then I will fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons into Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate, attack him directly!" Kaiba announced, as Pegasus was down to 100 life points, but it was his turn.

"I lay a monster card face down in defense mode and end my turn." he said, weak.

"You have already lost, so there is no point in continuing!" Mai exclaimed.

"Give it up, freakshow, you are done for!" Kaiba exclaimed as well.

It was Mai's turn.

"I equip my Harpie lady with Golden Cyber Bondage!" She announced. "It increases her attack by 500, plus when she attacks a monster in Defense mode, you take the difference as life point damage!"

"Go, Harpie Lady, attack his facedown!" Mai announced.

"You attacked Man Eater Bug, which destroys Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate is destroyed!" Pegasus responded.

"Yes, but you still lost the duel!" Kaiba stated. "Now release Mokuba!"

"As you wish!" Pegasus said, as he called the guards to untie Mokuba and bring him to Kaiba and Mai.

Keith/Pegasus was laying on the ground, helpless, as he was crying his eyes out. Kaiba pulled out his gun and Mai pulled out a pistol from her leg.

"Ready to end this son of a bitch and go to Kaibaland together?" Kaiba asked.

"Hell yea, let's take him out!" Mai responded, as they shot simultaneously, killing Pegasus for good.

"Let's get out of here!" Mokuba announced as the three escaped and got in the plane, and Kaiba turned on the radio and "Power" was playing. The plane flew into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
